Case Clicker Roblox Wiki:Wiki Etiquette/Manual of Style
The administration appreciates your willingness to contribute to the Wiki. At the same time, we want to ensure our articles are informative and presentable to those who visit our site. If you see an uninformative article, please add the template to the top of the page. The Manual of Style serves as a guideline to creating articles on our Wiki. We strongly recommend following this guide as a Case Clicker: Roblox Wiki editor, as it provides information on how to format articles, as well as information on ordering topics, dates, and other various things correctly inside of articles and templates. If you do not follow this manual, no punishment will be taken against you. Ordering topics If you're creating an article, it should follow this order: # Notices (if necessary) # Infoboxes # Table of contents # Other various information # See also (if necessary) # Notes and references (if necessary) # Categories (usually necessary - there are a few exceptions) Titles Generically, you should write your title in title case, where articles, prepositions, and conjunctions are not capitalized (see below). The Axe of Undoing: A Walmart Exclusive Titles can also be written in sentence case where appropriate (see below). List of bugs in Case Clicker DO NOT write your article title like this: I Capitalized The First Letter In Each Word Dates, numbers, and names We prefer that dates are formatted as month date, year ''(e.g "'August 5, 2019") instead of mm/dd/yyyy ("8/5/2019") or any other formats. For numbers, we recommend you follow this guide: For numbers with a value less than 1,000,000 OR an exact value (e.g. followers, place visits), format the number as shown, including commas that separate place value. 100,000 2,023,199 For numbers with a value of 1,000,000 or greater (most commonly seen in item quicksell values), format the number as shown: 1.5M 2B 4Qd For names, follow the usual conventions for proper nouns (e.g. "Roblox" instead of "ROBLOX"). Specific formatting instructions Articles pertaining to items - Add the template " " in source code and fill out the blanks (if applicable, these include purchase value/sell value). - Categorize it! Categories include: '''(The Items category is automatically added to the page once you add the "Infobox item" template.) *Common Items *Uncommon Items *Epic Items *Rare Items *Legendary Items *Unobtainable Items *Omega Items *Mythic Items *Exclusive Items *Ultimate Items - Fill in the page content. A recommended starter sentence includes: "Item Name is a/an Tiername-tier item in Case Clicker." - In regards to fake items: Fake items are allowed, BUT it must be marked with the " " template at the top of the page. If you see a page that does not have the " " template at the top of the page, please add the " " template to the top of the page in Source Editor. Articles pertaining to users - The user must meet the criteria listed here. There are no exceptions. - Once again, categorize the page. Categories include: *Users *Important People (if applicable) - Describe the user. What if I don't follow this manual? If you happen to forget a guideline in creating articles, the administration team is more than happy to fix the article for you. However, we won't perform moderation actions against you. If you do not follow this manual, you might be reminded by a Wiki administrator that you should be using it. The only time you may receive a moderation action on this Wiki is if you break a rule. Please note that blatantly disregarding this manual and typing in nonsense for an article may result in actions against you under regulations against troll articles and spam.